


Interesting First Impressions

by awkward_alien



Series: If the Suit Fits...(wear it) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Red K Kara without the Kryptonite, that last tag made more sense in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_alien/pseuds/awkward_alien
Summary: Astra is still alive, and she meets Lena for the first time when Astra and Kara switch suits and Lena is pleasantly surprised, that’s all I’m sayin.





	

Kara was so excited to finally introduce Lena to her aunt that she was practically glowing all day. The two Kryptonians had just arrived at Kara’s apartment after a mission. 

 

Kara looked at her phone and realised it would be another hour before Lena arrived so she decided to prod with her aunt to pass the time. 

 

“So Astra, why is it that you refuse to wear a cape on our missions?” She asked curiously while eyeing the black super suit.

 

“I don’t need one, I fly faster without it.” Astra states matter of factly.

 

“While that is true, due to the drag it creates it is easier to make abrupt stops and turns while wearing one, also it provides more cover when protecting civilians than your body can.” 

 

“While you do have a point I don’t suppose that next you’ll insist that I wear the crest of your father’s house as well?” There was a slight edge to her tone, not harsh or angry, more like a sorrowful nostalgia.

 

Kara couldn’t help but feel like she had struck a nerve and decided to instead lighten the mood before the heavy emotions could settle. “No not necessarily...but I do have an idea.” Kara smiled at the other woman with raised eyebrows. 

 

“Why do I have the feeling I will regret what you’re about to say Little One?”

 

“Let’s switch suits!” Kara suggests ignoring the older woman’s pessimism.

 

“I regret it already.” Astra deadpanned, trying not to smile at her niece’s semi-defeated face.

 

“Oh come on, please, it’ll be fun.” Kara pouted.

 

“I am not made of stone, how could I say no to that face?” Astra said, feigning defeat, although she knew she would do whatever Kara asked of her regardless.

 

Ten minutes later the two of them stood side by side in front of Kara’s full-length mirror getting used to look and feel of clothes that were not their own. Kara felt the appeal of the catsuit standing taller and appreciating the way the materials hugged her lean frame. Astra on the other hand felt quite silly, not so used to wearing such vibrant colors, even back on Krypton.

 

“So...how do you feel?” Kara asked smiling and meeting eyes with Astra’s in the mirror.

 

“Like a child.” Astra said with a half smile.

 

“In that case..” Kara trailed off with a mischievous smirk before bending over slightly and using her super breath to make the cape flap around behind Astra’s shoulders as if she were flying. 

 

Astra dissolves into laughter once she catches sight of herself in the mirror. Kara laughs along with her and the cape drops against Astra’s back as the two of them slowly calm down, grinning like fools.

 

“So Little One, why were you so interested in wearing my suit, don’t you have your own like it from the Red Kryptonite incident?”

 

“It’s different, this one is yours so it feels...special, somehow. Besides I never got to fully appreciate my own when I was being evil.”

 

“Kara dear you were never evil, you merely lost your way, which had nothing to do with your true nature.” Astra coddles the young blonde before pulling away and smiling at her.

 

The moment is interrupted by a slight soft “Oh good lord” accompanied by the sound of two thuds.

 

_ Five Minutes Earlier _

 

Lena had been coming up from the parking lot beneath Kara’s building holding quite a few pizza boxes topped off with three bags of pot stickers. She had hoped Kara’s aunt had a similar appetite, she was just so excited to meet the woman Kara had been going on about.

 

She knew that Astra had been taking on some solo missions to give Kara more time  to spend with her, and she had hoped to thank her properly for that.

 

Lena decided to use her key when she came in, figuring Kara might not be back yet since she was pretty early. When she opened the door at first she thought she’d been seeing double, Kara was to the left in a super suit she’d never seen before but also to the right in her normal suit. 

 

Lena focused on Kara to the left, the way the suit accentuated her perfect hourglass figure, which usually got lost in her normal suit that gave some leeway, the stretching material hugging her body in all the right ways.   

 

_ Is it hot in here? Why does the air feel so thin? _ Lena thought as blood rushed to her quickly reddening face. “Oh good lord” she muttered before first dropping the food, then she herself hit the floor. 

When she finally came to her vision was slightly blurred, and a familiar red ‘S’ hovered above her. “Kara?” she questioned.

 

“I’m afraid not,” Astra answered as she helped her sit up, “Kara flew off to find a ‘Jess’ I believe.”

 

“My secretary.” Lena provided.

 

“Ah, my niece wanted to know if this had ever happened before, and if it was a cause for concern. I’ll let her know you’re awake and doing fine. Stay put on the couch now.”

 

Lena looked around not having noticed she was moved from the front door. The dark haired woman must have been Astra.  _ But why was she in Kara’s suit? _ Lena asked herself. Just then Kara flew back in.

 

“Oh thank Rao you’re okay. You scared me.” Kara pouts. Lena feels a bit guilty that she made Kara worry so much.

 

“I’m sorry, that’s never happened before.”

 

“Do you feel sick at all? Should I take you to the ER?”

 

“No actually I think I passed out because I was feeling...horny.” Lena whispered that last bit blushing, embarrassed at using such a crude word, but it was true. 

 

“Oh. Uhm wow,” Kara stuttered, “was that my fault?” Kara blushes as well.

 

“Yes, but I think it has more to do with that suit you’re wearing.”

 

“Oh. Oooooooh.” Kara said finally getting it. Then she smirked devilishly and whispered to Lena. “This one is Astra’s, we switched, but I have one like it in the closet. Maybe I’ll model it for you sometime.” Lena flushes so much deeper at that comment when Astra returns.

 

“Lena dear, you’re all red, do you feel faint again?” The older woman asks with genuine concern.

 

“Oh I’m fine, but maybe I should eat something.”

 

“Now that’s a plan I can get behind.” Kara adds, returning to her normal bubbly self.

 

“Uhm,” Lena clears her throat, “shouldn’t you two change first.”

 

“Oh you’re right, come along Little One.” Astra pulls Kara off to her bedroom to put on their civilian clothing. Lena’s grateful for the breather, she wasn’t sure she could take more of Kara in that skin tight suit right now.

 

When the two heroes return they all have dinner and chat. As it turns out Astra became fond of Lena very quickly. She was surprised and pleased to hear of the times she risked everything to save the city and Kara despite having only the power of her mind.

  
Kara had a feeling that they would become so much closer over time. And Lena was sure she’d just gained more family than she could ever hope for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could write a follow up piece of Kara “modeling” her Red K suit (it’d be shameless smut ofc). Would anyone want to read that?


End file.
